Liv Rooney
Olivia "Liv" Rooney-Mitchell is the identical twin sister and best friend of Maddie Rooney. She is a typical girly-girl, who is also an actress and singer. Her hit show, Sing It Loud! just finished after Liv spent four years in Hollywood filming it. She returns home to her family, and wants to be a normal girl, but she still wants to be an actress and act in movies. Liv is not good at making friends because she says everyone is her "fan", and not friend. So Maddie decided to help her, and introduced Ocean to Liv, since then, they became really good friends. She is married to Jacob Mitchell. Liv is portrayed by Dove Cameron. Personality Liv is a fun gal that has a totally opposite personality to Maddie Rooney (her sister). She is a hollywood star being known for:acting, singing, dancing,inspiring other people. Not only is she perfect but she is a kind, generous person that loves her sister (not so much her brothers). Being a actress, singer...she also does great makeup and some times gives advise on struggles in life, beauty and posing pictures. She is a great person that is almost '''PERFECT!!!!!' Appearance Liv has blonde, wavy and short hair, green eyes and light skin. She usually wears fancy outfits and loves wearing make-up. She wears skirts, dresses, cardigans, peplum tops, and shirts with girly designs. She doesn't usually wear simple clothes, like Maddie does. Trivia *Her full name is Olivia. *She is a girly-girl and fashionista, and also a total diva. *She ships Maddie and Josh. *She likes being a superstar, but she wants to be a normal girl with a normal life and fiends too. *She played the main character in ''Sing It Loud!, Stephanie Einstein. *She is the identical twin of Maddie. *She is the oldest child in her family. *Her best friends are Maddie and Ocean. *She loves singing, acting and dancing. *She loves doing makeovers. *She loves fashion. *She filmed a movie called "The Skateboard Bandit" in-between the seasons of Sing It Loud! *Sometimes when she's really excited she says 'Yaysie'. *She thought Kylie was a nice person, but then she realized she was a bad person when she stole sunglasses from the mall. *She passed her driving test and got her license in Switch-A-Rooney. *When they were little, Liv pretended to be Maddie and Maddie pretended to be Liv, then Karen would write their names in permantent marcker on their foreheads. This was revealed in the "Are You Live or Maddie?" game. *She likes going to the mall. *She is dating Jacob Mitchell. *She films Voltage in season 3 and 4. She plays Tess, a undercover superhero, with Josh Willcox as Garrison, her love-interest for the show. *Her cousin is MMA fighter Anakin Rooney. *Liv is extremely protective of Anakin. *She and Maddie have had a very serious relationship - Liv with Jacob and Maddie with Josh. Both girls happen to be engaged to Jacob and Josh, and are engaged at the same age. Jacob, her, Maddie and Josh get married at the same time. *Liv is married to Jacob. Gallery References Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Liv and Maddie